How To Survive The Night
by wolfspirit4579
Summary: After the outcasts attack berk forcing Hiccup And toothless to flee flying for hours then finally ending up on an island. With Hiccup trying to keep his head hight but was to heart broken and Toothless doing the best he can to protect and comfort Hiccup they find an old enemy. Cn they trust her to get them reunited with his family or will they need to flee again.
1. Chapter 1

(Hiccup's POV)

I was laying in the grass at the break of dusk with Toothless laying  
next to me stomach up looking at the sky.

The sweet wind blew softly into my face and hair.

you know bud I said looking at Toothless as he looked  
at me smiling with his toothless gummy smile and his tongue out.

A viking can sure get used to this I said sprawled out on the soft  
dewy grass.

All the sudden Toothless jumps up in alert with his ears up.  
What is it bud I said getting up and brushing dirt off.

Toothless scoops me up placing me on his saddle  
and runs to a cliff above the docks.

Toothless there just ships wait a minute. I took out my binoculars  
and sat there in shock. They were outcast ships.  
Come on bud lets go warn the others. I came up to the village but I  
was to late.

Blood splattered everywhere and dragons were being captured. I saw my dad  
fighting two outcasts but one came behind him with his sword up.

I ran to go after him but Toothless stopped me scooping me up.

He ran the other way just as I saw my dad get stabbed.  
NO! I shouted as a tear rolled down my cheek.

Toothless we need to help him but Toothless didn't budge.

TOOTHLESS NOW! I snapped but he flew the opposite way away from berk.

Berk started to get smaller and smaller until fog completely covered it.

YOU WORTHLESS REPTILE! I shouted at him.

I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU  
BUT NO YOUR TO STUPID TO REALIZE!

I looked at Toothless as he had a sad look and I just sat there.

Oh no bud I didn't mean it I just got upset,  
I know you were only trying to protect me I'm so sorry I said  
bending over hugging his head as he nudged me accepting my apology.

I won't yell at you like that again Toothless I promise bud your the best friend i ever had  
and I can't loose you too.

I Sprawled onto his back then curling into a ball trying to sleep as fresh tears dripped down.

(Toothless POV)

Hiccup was still asleep on my back by the time dawn broke in. After eight  
hours of no sleep and straight flying wanted me to make him fly while I got some rest  
on his back.

by the way he was moving around and talking in his sleep and  
the way he tensed up he was having a nightmare.

I knew he didn't mean what he said about me because A,  
us dragons have senses that tell if someone means what they do or not  
and when Hiccup said that stuff to me it came back negative so thats one reason  
I could tell he didn't mean it. And B he is my best friend my rider he would  
never yell at me even if he was mad.

About fifteen minutes later he finally woke up rubbing his eyes and blinking.

Morning bud he said with a loud yawn.

He saw the way my head kept bobbing up and down trying to stay awake.

Ok bud land you need rest.

Before he could do anything I crash landed to the nearest island  
and fell asleep right away.

When I woke up from my slumber I saw Hiccup curled into a ball sobbing.

I walked up to him and right away he hugged me holding on to me tight.

Oh Toothless you are not a useless reptile your my friend, and your not stupid  
I never meant any of it he said sobbing harder.

I rested a paw on his back and licked his face.

now this he met.

I never seen Hiccup so broken but I couldn't blame him  
I went into a great depression when my kind was wiped out.

I held him in my four paws and wrapped my wings around trying to sooth him.  
I was the only one to comfort him.

After ten minutes of crying and sobbing off and on he finally fell asleep still in my grasp  
and so did I.

When I woke up Hiccup was still in my paws asleep with my wings wrapped around.

I didn't want to wake him but I needed to find food.

Carefully not to wake him I sat him next to me.

I got up to go to the nearest river.

I caught a few fish and started to eat my stomach finally satisfied.

I even saved a non regurgitated fish for him.

When I got to him he was just waking up looking around for me.

I walked up to him and nudged him slightly.

Oh hi Toothless he said in a scratchy voice.

I dropped the uneaten fish into his hand and he looked at it.

Thanks bud but no thanks you have it. He threw it in the air, I caught it  
but didn't eat it.

I dropped it in his hand again and cooked it with the slightest blast of fire.

I'm not hungry he said giving it back once again.

I once again tried to give it to him one last time.

He got a bit annoyed so he opened my mouth and plopped  
the fish in my mouth and made me chew it.

(Hiccup POV)

I was grateful that Toothless cared and tried to feed me  
and even though I was hungry I was to upset to even smell it.

I kept having the same nightmares. My dad was stabbed through the chest  
and all I did was stand in a corner like a whimp watching my dad die and they  
took Toothless from me tearing off his head then cutting the upper jaw and top  
part of his head off cleaning it out and wore it as a hat with the eyes sowed shut.  
It was Toothless who woke me from those dreams and wrapped me in his paws and wings comforting me.

I was so lucky to have him with me.

But my people weren't so lucky.

Toothless was doing more stuff to keep us alive then I was.

I tried to keep my head up but every time I did something it just brought back the  
memory of last night.

I couldn't eat, drink, my nightmares were getting worse  
heck I couldn't even start a fire.

I didn't go on the morning flight or the afternoon flight  
it just brought out the pain.

That night it was so hard to sleep, I kept tossing and turning  
and every little noise seemed to bother me.

Late at night when I thought I could finally get some sleep Toothless woke me up worried.

What is it now bud I said rubbing my eyes.

He nudged me up and pushed me towards a cliff were you can see the beach.

There was a shadowy figure walking around the shoreline.

I took out my binoculars and right away I knew who it was.

Heather.

**I had so much fun writing this and the second chapter to this is in progress. please tell me if you liked it and ideas to make  
****it better bye.**


	2. Sticks And Stones

(Hiccup POV)

We ran for the trees until we were way out of sight.

Finally about five minutes of running we stopped  
in a clearing out of breath panting.

We won't be safe in the clearing like this we need shelter I said to myself.

We walked around looking for a suitable spot to rest  
and we came to a cove kinda like the one on berk except covered with trees.

That looks promising I thought to myself silently.

we found a good spot under a big oak tree.

We started a fire and got some fish well not for me.

That night was so calm. Toothless was curled around me fast asleep.

I leaned up against his side looking at the stars.

I wonder if some of my people actually lived, then  
a picture of my dad flashed in my head and slowly faded turning to Astrid and all  
the other dragon riders. I sighed to myself wondering if my life will ever be the same.

That night was so quiet and still.

my body said sleep but my  
brain didn't agree. A bunch of things flashed in my mind back and forth.

I finally let it rest.

I rested against Toothless side.

I listened to his steady heartbeat and rising and falling of his chest pulling me to sleep.

(Toothless POV)

I woke up while it was still dark.

I don't know what but something woke me up.

I heard a very high pitched whistle that only a dragon could hear.

I looked over at Hiccup who was fast asleep.

I decided to ignore it but it was hard it was almost like it was calling my name.

I decided I would go check it out real quick and come back just before he wakes up.

I carefully moved away placing soft moss down to rest his head.

I ran for the noise swiftly hiding in the shadow jumping from tree to tree.  
It kept getting louder and louder as I moved towards the noise.

I came closer only to find the noise was coming from air blowing into a log.

I made my way to the camp but something was wrong.

As I entered the camp I saw Hiccup wasn't there.

I sniffed around his spot but new scents were there,  
outcasts.

They took away my Hiccup it was all a trick to separate  
me from him so they can take him.

I screeched in angry as my nostrils flared.

How could I be so stupid.

I followed the scent trail until dawn broke in.

The scent lead me to an old used to be abandoned factory  
and they had Hiccup captured in there.

(Hiccup POV)

I woke up blinking tiredly.

My head was still a blur as I opened my eyes and I realized I wasn't at camp.

I tried to move but my hands and feet were chained up.

Oh please tell me this was just another nightmare and Toothless will wake me up  
at any time now I said in a calm voice.

Oh this is no dream said a familiar voice.

I new who that voice belong to and fear started to creep in.

As the shadowy figure revealed itself.

Hello Hiccup said Heather with a smirk on her face.  
So glad to see you again she said looking at me with dark cold eyes.

W-Were am I and what did you do with Toothless I said trying to hold back my chokes of fear.  
Oh you mean that over grown dog yeah we went to your camp and he wasn't there.

Good to know you have Such a good friend that will abandon you like that  
so we decided to make you...feel welcome she smirked again in the creepiest way.

What do you mean we? I asked.

Oh just me and a billion of my royal outcasts.

Now Hiccup I'm going to ask you a phew questions and if you refuse to  
answer you can answer to the whip.

What whip? I asked knowing I was to regret it later.

She snapped her fingers and a man with scars everywhere came in holding  
a whip.

And this wasn't like a belt or some toy no it was a real whip that tore off ur  
skin and flesh as it pulled up.

My eyes widened in fear but I didn't show any emotions.

One of her workers came up and ripped off my shirt leaving me only in my pants.

Know ever since that attack were did your people go?

I have no idea I said swallowing hard.

Ok suit urself she said snapping her fingers as the guy stepped behind me.

He lifted up the whip and with a loud BANG! the whip hit my bare back.  
I screamed and howled in pain as it pulled away strips of flesh as it pulled back.

Now I'm going to ask you again, were are they.

I told you before I have no idea.

Once again he lifted back whipping me in the back again.

After twenty minutes every inch of my back and stomach was covered in fresh marks that burned  
like a thousand suns as fresh blood trickled down.

My whole face was scarred and blood dripped my face some escaping into my mouth.  
My left eye was so bad I had to keep it shut having vision from only my right eye.

I wanted to shout out and sob but I wouldn't give into the pain.

Ok he had enough said Heather making a jester to let me go.

They unchained me and I flopped to the floor witch made it worse making more blood gush out of all my wounds.

They locked the cell bars behind them.

I curled into a ball shaking in pain and agony as a tear dripped down my face making my wounds sting more.

T-Toothless were are you I whispered silently to myself.


	3. Dodge The Enemy

**Hey guys so chapter 3 is now out sorry about last chapter I didn't say about having chapter 3 but I thought from that cliff hanger in chapter 2 you guys already new so here you go and there will be a chapter 4 please enjoy. :)**

(Toothless POV)

I heard the screams of pain and smelt that tangy scent of blood knowing  
whatever they did to Hiccup wasn't good and I needed to get to him.

I couldn't just barge in though it might be a trap to get me and Hiccup was the bait  
but I was to smart for that.

I had to wait until tonight but I had to do this fast.

I hid between two rocks hoping not to get caught.

When I woke up it was dark out, barely any stars at all.

I went to the gate only to see guards.

I got the idea to launch some sticks and rocks from my tail and like  
always the stupid guards fell for it.

I snuck in quietly hiding in the shadows and blending in as someone walked by.

I used a sonar to find were Hiccup was being held.

I finally found a small cell and as I looked carefully there was a small boy.  
He had bleeding marks all over his back stomach and face.  
Fresh blood was dripping everywhere. He had no shirt only pants.  
But that wasn't any boy it was his boy.

He tried banging on the lock with his tail didn't help, he tried  
biting on it didn't help. Finally he decided to do something that would be risky  
but was his last hope.

He shot a mini plasma blast at the lock as it made a loud crashing sound.

I dashed up to him making a worried croon nudging him softly.

He slowly opened his eyes looking at me.

Hi bud he said weakly lifting his hand to pet my head.

I softly nudged him onto my back trying not to hurt the already badly wounded boy.

Sirens started to go off as a bunch of people surrounded us.

So you wanna dance you beast as I turned to see a black haired girl.

I did a loud screech and shot a plasma blast at the ceiling jumping up escaping  
through the hole.

Running through the trees I had my wings up so Hiccup couldn't slide off.

They started to get closer to us so I made a deep hole in the ground with a plasma  
blast and dived into the hole then covering it up with more dirt.

I tended to the wounded boy laying on my chest.

I started lapping at his wounds with my forked tongue but it was no use  
no matter how many times I lapped over them more blood just came out.  
The bleeding would stop on its own he might loose blood but not enough to kill him thankfully.

We needed to get off this island.

I can't fly without Hiccup but he was in no shape for flying.  
We couldn't swim because the blood from his wounds would attract predators.

There had to be some way to get off this island.

A couple minutes later I peeked my head through the dirt to see it was safe,  
clear.

I put Hiccup on my back and crawled out of the hole.

I started looking around the island there had to be one way out.

I ran around the hole island witch felt like forever with no luck.

But then something hit me.

I went to the edge of the island on the beach.

I raised my right wing in the air making a flat surface and carefully nudged Hiccup onto my wing.

I then climbed into the cold ocean water as it went from my claws all the way to my legs.

Before I knew it I couldn't feel the bottom and It was getting harder to swim not able to use his wings.

He looked up seeing Hiccup sleeping safely on the flat platform.

this way he could swim without getting Hiccup wet and spreading the scent of blood into the water.

Minutes turned to hours as I struggled to find the strength to paddle.

Huh!? I thought as I saw an island with houses and stuff.

Kinda like berk but bigger.

I clambered to the shore and collapsed into the sand tired and soaked.

The last thing I remember before going black was a bunch of people surrounding us.

(Hiccup POV)

My head throbbed and my body burned badly.

I tried to sit up as a women came up to me.

Woah woah take it easy not so fast she said grabbing my shoulders.

The women had red hair braided into two braids with a viking hat.  
She had green eyes and freckles splatted on her face everywhere.  
She had on a fur coat made of elk skin and a cotton woven red shirt  
and fuzzy boots like what most vikings had.

W-What happened? I said kinda choking.

Well all we know is a few people found ur dragon passed out on the sand and  
then found you on his wing all covered in blood and wounds.

Luckily they found you quickly.

Uh were is he?

Oh ur dragon? he is in the care room getting checked out.  
all that swimming he did to protect you wore him out.

So how did you get all wounded like that.

I froze not knowing what to say. Umm I'd rather not.

Oh I respect that she said getting up. So were is your shirt she asked.

Umm I don't know I said scratching my head? Everything was such a blur.

Do you need to borrow one? she asked.

Umm no I have an extra actually.

Well ok I guess I can't force you.

I just laid there looking at the ceiling in the dark room as those thoughts crept in.

What if I never see them again.  
I rolled over to my side sighing and pulling the covers up more over my head.

I slowly drifted into a deep sleep only to be welcomed by another nightmare.

I woke up and jumped up startled from seeing green eyes staring at me.

Oh hey bud I said patting his head as he jumped on the bed licking all over my face.

Finally I managed to get my hands out and pushed his head away from my face.

I reached into his saddle bag pulling out an extra shirt and boot.

I slipped on my boot and shirt and got out of bed wobbling trying to find my feet or foot.

That women walked in again.

Umm by any chance is your name Hiccup she said kinda low.

Yeah why?

Well there is a young women here looking for you.

Uh whats her name? I asked worried.

She didn't say she just said she's here for you.

Can you describe her please?

Yeah well she had black hair with hazel like eyes.

My eyes widened.

How did she find us? I thought to myself.

Do you have a place to escape without letting her see us.

Hmm oh follow me she said walking away.

She led us to a secret tunnel.

This tunnel will lead you under the island and to an exit that will  
let you escape without being seen.

I nodded to her in a thanks and jumped in as Toothless followed behind.

The tunnel seemed so long I saw the exit but no matter how much I walked it seemed to  
never get near and went farther.

Finally we came to the exit finally getting fresh air.

I mounted onto the saddle and finally we were off.


	4. Family Is Family

**Ok welcome back to chapter four and this is the last chapter in this series but do not threat I have many more fanfics to come.. so guys give me ur opinions and what fanfics I should right and the plot and It can be of any movie t.v show I don't watch much anime except pokemon avatar the last airbender and wolfs rain. so here you go.**

(Toothless POV)

Flying became harder it felt like I used all the strength in my body  
just to flap one wing.

I looked around for a good place to land.

About what five minutes later I found an island close to us and landed  
immediately falling asleep.

When I woke up around the time dawn was just about to break loose.

I couldn't find Hiccup looking around and starting to get worried.

Eventually I found him but he was just standing there breathing but was completely  
still.

I knew what he was looking at and I froze too.

We were staring at a group of dragons.

there were so many of them almost every foot of the island was covered with them.

This one scent caught me my eyes widened.

ASTRID! shouted Hiccup running to her.

As he went to hug her she just shoved him to the floor.

A-Astrid said Hiccup kinda had a quiver in his voice.

I don't want to talk to you she spat.

You abandoned us at the time we needed you the most  
as I saw a tear escape through her eyes.

You were to much of a coward so you left us.

YOU ABANDONED US!

She picked him up and threw him across the floor.

B-But Astrid.

Enough you and your pathetic dragon get out of here she snarled.

He just sat there in shock before getting up and running away.

What are you looking at she said to me sneering.

I huffed hot breath onto her before going after Hiccup.

I looked everywhere for him but he wasn't anywhere.

Until I smelt something way to familiar.

They took him again.

I ran to go get Astrid she was the only one who could help.

Ugh what do you want she barked as I approached her.

I grabbed her braid with my mouth and dragged her.

LET ME GO YOU STUPID was all she could see before I shoved her to  
ground.

I shoved her to the spot were the scent was.

I found a piece of the sail from the outcast ship and put it in her hands.

So its just cloth wait she said as she turned it seeing the symbol.

Oh no we have to go after them.

She climbed onto my back and we were off.

I was tracking down the ship with my sonar.

(Hiccup POV)

The last thing I remember before blacking out was that powder  
that was thrown into his face.

When his vision became clear he looked around seeing he was on a ship.

He tried moving but he was tied to a pole by strong rope.

Well look who decided to join the living as he turned his head to see Heather.

Why are you doing this Heather.

Oh no reason maybe just to take over your people but your  
the only one here to tell me were they are.

How did you keep finding me?

Oh it wasn't hard she said dropping smooth black scales.

I forgot it's that season were dragons grow new tougher scales.

Now Hiccup lets do this one last time she said as she grabbed my hair and pulled my head  
to look at her.

Were are they?

I don't know, I said with my face scrunched from her pulling on my hair to hard.

Ok it's your funeral she snapped her fingers as the guy came up with the whip.

Just as he pulled back I heard a voice.

OK I AM SO SICK OF YOU FREAKS THINKING UR SO SMUG!

It was Astrid as she jumped down onto the boat.

Well hello Astrid said Heather with a big smirk on her face.

Is ur girlfriend here to save you Hiccup and I bent my head down making  
that angry face I always use to do.

So said Astrid as she pulled out her axe, I heard that axes are good for  
crushing bone so lets test that theory she said to Heather.

Guards she snapped her fingers as two men came charging at her.

She swung her axe at there face splattering blood over the ship.

So anyone else wondering what axe taste like and every men on the ship  
nodded there head walking backwards slowly.

And you she said pointing it at Heather let him go now.

She swung her axe at her head but Heather dodged as the axe skimmed across  
not leaving a single scratch on Heather.

Fine wanna play that game heh said Astrid in a smirk.

Toothless pin her shouted Astrid as Toothless pinned all her hands and feet  
to the floor of the boat snarling with his teeth out.

Astrid ran up to me cutting at the rope with her axe.

Thanks I said as I became loose from the grip of the ropes.

Well next time you leave us when we need you and you get captured  
I'm not saving you again.

We jumped onto Toothless's saddle and flew up.

Ok now Bud I shouted as Toothless shot a hole at the boat floor and it started to sink.

We got back to the island.

Thanks Astrid but all she did was kick me in the shin and walked away.

S-Son I heard a voice and turned around.

DAD!

I ran at him hugging him as he gripped me.

Oh son I thought you were dead.

Dad I thought you were dead I said as I pulled from his grip.

You were stabbed and.

Yes I know but I lived because of my new armor he said lifting up his  
shirt revealing fur armor that was stronger then it seems.

So what do we do know dad.

Well son were going to take back our home.

**I really hope you enjoyed this I had so much fun writing it and don't worry this story might be over but we have plant more fanfics to come our way :)**


End file.
